Disney Friends
Disney Friends is a video game released in 2017 by Amaze Entertainment for the Nintendo 3DS, Nintendo Wii U and Nintendo Switch loosely based on several animated Disney films. Plot Gameplay The game features characters Mickey Mouse, Minnie Mouse, Donald Duck, Daisy Duck, Huey, Dewey and Louie Ducks, Goofy, Pluto, Chip 'n' Dale from Mickey Mouse and Friends, Snow White, The Prince, Doc, Grumpy, Happy, Sleepy, Bashful, Sneezy and Dopey from Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs, Pinocchio, Jiminy Cricket, Geppetto and The Blue Fairy from Pinocchio, Cinderella, Prince Charming and Fairy God Mother from Cinderella, Tinker Bell from Tinker Bell, Winnie the Pooh, Piglet, Roo, Tigger and Eeyore from Winnie the Pooh and Ariel, Eric, Flounder, Sebastian and King Triton from The Little Mermaid. Disney Friends uses voice and touch to control the actions and emotional behaviors of the game’s characters; it features adventure elements which offers players the opportunity to bond with the characters, while exploring memorable film environments and moments. The game also includes collecting Disney pins if the player does certain tasks, like raising a friendship level. For example, on special days like the user's birthday, the characters may do something special for them, like wear a hat and say "Happy Birthday!" The game takes place in Cinderella's Castle. In order to unlock Cinderella, the player must do Guardian Training with the Ariel from The Little Mermaid. When the user unlocks Mickey Mouse, more Guardian Training must be followed. Snow White (character) will give the user a camera which results in a daily photo opportunity with Mickey Mouse. Modes To unlock Mickey Mouse, the player must be an Musketeer. To unlock Minnie Mouse, the player must be an Bowtique. To unlock Snow White, the player must be an Wishing Well. To unlock Pinocchio, the player must be an Puppet. To unlock Cinderella, the player must be an Glass Slippers. To unlock Tinker Bell, the player must be an Pixie Dust. To unlock Winnie the Pooh, the player must be an Hunny Pot. And, to unlock Ariel, the player must be an Sea Shell. Disney Characters 'Playable Characters' *Mickey Mouse *Minnie Mouse *Snow White *Pinocchio *Cinderella *Tinker Bell *Winnie the Pooh *Ariel 'None-Playable Characters' *Donald Duck *Daisy Duck *Huey, Dewey and Louie *Goofy *Pluto *The Prince *Geppetto *Prince Charming *Piglet *Roo *Tigger *Eeyore *Eric *Flounder *Sebastian 'NCP-Characters' *Chip and Dale *The Seven Dwarfs *Jiminy Cricket *The Blue Fairy *Fairy God Mother Artworks 01 Mickey Mouse.jpg|Mickey Mouse 02 Minnie Mouse Disney Friends.jpg|Minnie Mouse 03 Donald Duck.jpg|Donald Duck 04 Daisy Duck.jpg|Daisy Duck 06 Goofy.jpg|Goofy 07 Pluto.jpg|Pluto 08 Chip N Dale.jpg|Chip and Dale 05 Huey Dewey Louie Ducks.jpg|Huey, Dewey and Louie Snow_White_KHBBS.png|Snow White The_Prince_Disney_Friends.png|The Prince 800px-Seven_Dwarfs_KHBBS.png|'The Seven Dwarfs:' Doc, Grumpy, Happy, Sleepy, Bashful, Sneezy and Dopey 09 Pinocchio.png|Pinocchio 10 Jiminy Cricket.png|Jiminy Cricket 11 Geppetto.png|Geppetto 12 The Blue Fairy.png|The Blue Fairy Cinderella_(Ballgown)_KHBBS.png|Cinderella Prince_Charming_Disney_Friends.png|Prince Charming Fairy_Godmother_Disney_Friends.png|Fairy God Mother 13 Tinker Bell.jpg|Tinker Bell 14 Winnie The Pooh.jpg|Winnie The Pooh 15 Piglet.jpg|Piglet 17 Roo.jpg|Roo 16 Tigger.jpg|Tigger 18 Eeyore.jpg|Eeyore Ariel_Human_KHIII.png|Ariel Eric_(Wedding_Suit)_KHIII.png|Eric Flounder_KHII.png|Flounder Sebastian_KHII.png|Sebastian King_Triton_KHII.png|King Triton Disney Worlds *'Disneyland's World (Opening):' Magic Kingdoms *'Mickey Mouse and Friends World:' Disney Town *'Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs' World:' Dwarf Woodlands *'Pinocchio's World:' Prankster's Paradise *'Cinderella's World:' Castle of Dreams *'Tinker Bell's World:' Pixie Hollow *'Winnie the Pooh's World:' Hundred Acre Wood *'The Little Mermaid's World:' Atlantica *'Disneyland's World (Happy Ending):' Magic Kingdoms Script Disney Friends / Script Trivia Videos Voice Cast *'Bret Iwan' as Mickey Mouse *'Russi Taylor' as Minnie Mouse, Huey, Dewey and Louie Ducks and Fairy God Mother *'Tony Anselmo' as Donald Duck *'Tress MacNellie' as Daisy Duck and Chip *'Bill Farmer' as Goofy, Pluto and Sleepy *'Corey Burton' as Dale and Grumpy *'Katherine Von Till' as Snow White *'James Arnold Taylor' as The Prince and Happy *'David Ogden Stiers' as Doc *'Bob Joles' as Sneezy *'Elan Garfias' as Pinocchio *'Phil Snyder' as Jiminy Cricket *'Jeff Bennett' as Bashful and Geppetto *'Rosalyn Landor' as The Blue Fairy *'Jennifer Hale' as Cinderella *'Matt Nolan' as Prince Charming *'Mae Whitman' as Tinker Bell *'Jim Cummings' as Winnie the Pooh and Tigger *'Travis Oates' as Piglet *'Wyatt Hall' as Roo *'Gregg Berger' as Eeyore *'Jodi Benson' as Ariel *'Christopher Daniel Barnes' as Eric *'Parker Goris' as Flounder *'Kevin Michael Richardson' as Sebastian *'Kenneth Mars' as King Triton Category:Disney Games Category:Video Game Category:Video-games